Letters That Don't Reach Anyone
by MiracleOfGreen
Summary: Tentang Akashi, ibu, dan surat. Lalu, apa peran Midorima? /"Aku mohon, berhentilah membohongi dirimu sendiri. Itu menyakitkan." /"Shintarou, menulis beribu-ribu surat pun aku sanggup. Aku sama sekali tidak direpotkan. Tapi, kenapa jadi seperti ini?"/


**Title : Letters That Don't Reach Anyone  
Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san  
Author : MiracleOfGreen  
Rating : T  
Genre : Friendship/Family.  
Warnings : OOC-ness, (maybe) typo(s), alur cepat, Alternate Reality.**

* * *

Seijuurou menatap kertas di tangannya lamat-lamat. "Selesai," katanya. Dia membaca surat itu sekali lagi untuk memastikan kata-kata yang digunakannya sudah tepat atau terdapat kesalahan menulis.

 _'Dear, Ibu..._

 _Hari-hari terus berlalu tanpa kita sadari, ya? Banyak hal yang terjadi. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Selama aku masih bisa mengirim surat kepada ibu, maka aku akan baik-baik saja._

 _Ibu, hari ini ayah memutuskan untuk mewariskan perusahaan padaku. Dia juga menyuruhku untuk kuliah di luar negeri dan mengambil jurusan bisnis disana. Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

 _Ibu pernah bilang kepadaku untuk melakukan hal yang kusukai selama aku masih bisa melakukannya. Tapi, kenapa malah jadi seperti ini? Aku tidak mau kuliah di jurusan bisnis, ibu._

 _Ibu, tolong beritahu ayah. Ayah tidak tahu keinginanku, ibu. Dia tidak mau mengerti._

 _Aku harap ibu bisa mengerti._

 _Putramu,  
Akashi Seijuurou.'_

Pemuda bersurai merah itu tersenyum singkat, puas. Dia tinggal memasukkan surat itu di amplop lalu mengirimkannya.

* * *

"Akashi."

Sang surai merah menoleh untuk mendapati seseorang berkacamata berada di sampingya. "Oh, Shintarou 'kah? Bagaimana?" tanyanya pada pemuda bersurai hijau itu.

"Hn, semua berjalan baik. Dan... ini balasannya." Pemuda yang bemarga Midorima itu menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna putih gading kepada temannya itu.

Kedua _orbs_ ruby Seijuurou berkilat senang. "Terimakasih, Shintarou. Kau banyak membantu," ucap pemuda itu. "Kalau begitu, aku harus cepat pulang, 'kan? Aku ingin membaca surat balasan dari ibuku." Dan Seijuurou berlalu. Meninggalkan sang pemuda lainnya yang menatapnya dengan sendu.

* * *

 _'Dear, putraku tersayang, Seijuurou._

 _Ibu juga sangat senang bisa berkirim surat denganmu. Benarkah ayah mewariskan perusahaan padamu? Ibu bangga sekali mendengarnya. Kau tahu namamu nanti akan menjadi_

 _'Akashi Seijuurou [Direktur Akashi Corp.]'_

 _Aih, membayangkannya saja ibu sudah tidak sabar. Bagaimana wajah tampan putraku yang akan memakai jas-jas itu? Kau pasti akan sangat mirip dengan ayah, nak._

 _Soal jurusan bisnis, berusahalah. Ibu akan mendukungmu, karena kau putra kesayangan kami. Dan soal hal yang ingin kau lakukan, lakukanlah. Asal jangan mengganggu kuliahmu nanti. Kau ingin menjadi pemain shogi yang terhebat, 'kan? Itu tidak apa-apa. Bahkan mungkin akan menjadi_ 'trademark' _-mu nanti. Ibu juga mendukungmu._

 _Ambillah jurusan bisnis seperti keinginan ayah. Ibu yakin dia sudah mempertimbangkan semuanya. Jadi, jangan beranggapan ayah tidak mengerti dirimu, nak. Dia sangat mengerti, karena kau adalah putra kami._

 _Oh iya, ibu juga ingin memberitahu sesuatu padamu._

 _Ibu minta supaya kamu tidak usah mengirim surat lagi. Ibu tidak ingin merepotkanmu, sayang. Sungguh, ibu memohon padamu. Hidup ibu sudah sangat baik, sekarang tinggal dirimu. Jalani semuanya dengan penuh kebahagiaan._

 _Ibu mencintaimu.'_

Seijuurou _shock_ membaca surat itu. Kenapa ibunya meminta untuk berhenti mengirim surat lagi? Apa yang terjadi?

Seharusnya bukan begini...

* * *

Midorima Shintarou menghela napas panjang ketika mendapati Akashi Seijuurou berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dengan mantel tebal.

Mantel tebal? Baguslah. Karena Shintarou sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Seijuurou, maka dia berniat menunjukkannya sesuatu.

Setelah memakai mantel coklatnya, dia menuju ke pintu depan dan meraih tangan Seijuurou, mengajaknya masuk ke dalam mobil. Harapannya terkabul mengenai Seijuurou yang tidak menolak sama sekali.

Di perjalanan, Seijuurou memberondong Shintarou yang tengah menyetir dengan sejumlah pertanyaan, yang semuanya hanya dijawab Shintarou dengan, "Maaf, Akashi. Nanti aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu. Kau lihat, bukan? Aku sedang menyetir."

Setelah sampai di tempat tujuan, Seijuurou hanya membiarkan tangannya ditarik oleh Shintarou lagi.

"Hei, Shintarou, apa maksudmu dengan surat itu? Kau 'mengubah'-nya, ya? Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Apa maksudmu?! Jawab aku, Shintarou!" Akashi berkata dengan ketus. Membuat Shintarou memperlambat langkahnya.

"Akashi, aku mohon..."

"Ada apa?" Seijuurou menyahut dengan nada bingung.

"Aku mohon, berhentilah membohongi dirimu sendiri. Itu menyakitkan." Shintarou berkata sambil menyentuh frame kacamatanya.

Seijuurou mendelik. "Apa maksudmu?"

Midorime menghentakkan tangan Seijuurou keras. Mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan mereka – tepatnya, tempat tujuan Shintarou – Dan apa yang Seijuurou lihat lebih dari cukup untuk membuat kedua _orbs_ -nya membelalak.

"Lihat baik-baik, Seijuurou! Ibumu sudah meninggal!" kata Shintarou. Bahkan dia sampai menyebutkan nama kecil pemuda api itu. Tanpa sadar, Seijuurou sudah mencengkeram tangannya yang tidak dibalut perban.

"Shintarou, menulis beribu-ribu surat pun aku sanggup. Aku sama sekali tidak direpotkan. Tapi, kenapa jadi seperti ini?" Seijuurou meracau sambil menahan tangis. "Tidak ada... lagi, Shintarou. Tidak ada lagi, kau tahu?!"

Shintarou hanya ikut menjatuhkan dirinya disamping Seijuurou. Diam dan mendengarkan pemuda itu.

"Tidak ada lagi yang peduli padaku. Tidak ada. Tidak ada..." Pemuda itu terus meracau.

"Akashi..." Shintarou membuka suara. "Berhentilah melakukan hal ini. Kau hanya-"

"-jangan katakan-"

"Mengirim surat yang tidak sampai kepada siapapun!" Shintarou berkata dengan keras, mencoba menyadarkan pemuda disampingnya.

Seijuurou mendengus pelan. Dia jatuh begitu saja disisi makam ibunya.

"Kau bahkan menulis sendiri surat balasannya..." lirih Shintarou, tangannya mengepal dibalik saku mantelnya.

"Aku tidak tahan melihat seperti orang bodoh yang kehilangan akal, sehingga ketika kau memberikan 'surat balasan' dari ibumu, aku mengubah 'sedikit' isinya. Memintamu berhenti melakukan hal ini. Bagaimanapun juga, kau temanku, Akashi. Sahabatku. Dan seorang sahabat harus memberitahu kesalahanmu walaupun itu berarti menyakitimu dan dirinya sendiri."

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak. Hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. "Hei, Shintarou..." Seijuurou membuka suara, terdengar bergetar.

"Maaf jika selama ini sudah merepotkanmu." Tarikan napas. "Sudah menyuruh bertindak bodoh sepertiku."

* * *

 _'Dear Ibu,_

 _Doakan supaya putramu ini bisa melupakan semua hal bodoh yang sudah dia lakukan selama setahun ini. Dan... ini surat terakhir. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalau aku sadar bahwa tidak seharusnya aku melakukan ini. Seseorang yang membuatku menyadarinya, ibu. Seorang yang tidak kusangka, karena dia juga ikut dalam permainan anak kecil ini, ibu tahu, yang 'berpura-pura' menjadi pengantar surat balasan ibu._

 _Ah, iya. Satu lagi. Paling terakhir._

 _Selamat hari Ibu. Semoga ibu tenang disana._

 _Tertanda, putramu, Akashi Seijuurou._

* * *

Seijuurou menatap kertas di tangannya. Dia menghela napas. Jika di surat-surat sebelumnya Seijuurou memasukkan surat itu di amplop, maka kali ini berbeda, dia menyelipkan surat itu disamping foto keluarga mereka.

Oh iya, dia harus segera pergi. Shintarou mengundangnya untuk makan malam bersama dengan keluarganya. Well, ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan.

* * *

 ** _Semoga kalian juga mengalaminya. Hari yang menyenangkan itu, maksudku.  
– Akashi Seijuurou_**

* * *

 **A/N :  
Banzai! Akhirnya selesai! Ffn pertama!**

 **Alurnya kecepatan ya? Gaje kah? Aah, saya jadi malu. Ini proyek berapa bulan, ya? /hah?  
Um... jadi, judul fanfiction ini saya ambil dari sebuah kalimat dari drama Jepang yang pernah saya nonton. Ceritanya, ya, hampir sama dengan Sei, sih. Cuma di drama itu orangnya gak mau ngasih tahu ke teman-temannya kalau orangtuanya gak pernah ngirim surat ke dia dan sebenarnya suratnya gak pernah sampai ke siapa-siapa.**

 **Well, that's all :)  
Cuma mau bilang, "Selamat Hari Ibu"! Love you so much, Mom! /walau kadang ibu cerewet ,=**

 **Lastly, RnR, please!**

 **MiracleOfGreen**

 **P.S : Happy Belated Birthday for Aka-chin~**


End file.
